Meet the Family
by fightforwhatilove
Summary: Mithcie and Shane have been dating for a little bit over a year now and Shane thinks its about time he meets her family. A short smitchie three shot. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: This is just a random idea I came up with today when my family came over. The people are based on my family, well my dad's side anyways and they are very protective of me with boys so here ya go enjoy!**

**Summary: Shane and Mitchie have been dating for about a year now, and Shane thinks it about time that he meets her family, for some reason though Mitchie doesn't want him to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Connect three, Mitchie, Shane, Connie, Steve, and hot tunes. I only everything else though hahaha.**

"Shane you know I love you but I don't think you should meet my family" I whined to my boyfriend.

"Why not Mitch, we've been dating for about year and a half. You've met all of my family and beside I already met your mom's side." He said while wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head against his chest.

"It's not that I don't want you to meet them its just…."

"What" he questioned as he started rubbing circles in the small of my back.

"They are just really protective of me especially my sister Annie and my brother Luis"

"Come on please babe, you know im gonna have to meet them eventually and since im already here right now it would be the perfect time don't you think." He asked while he placed a small kiss on the top of my head and holding me tighter.

"I guess but don't say I didn't warn you" He smirked in pride knowing he has won before kissing her.

"This should be interesting" she mumbled while she grabbed his hand and walked to the living room where her family was sitting around but when they saw me holding hands with THE Shane Gray everyone got quiet except for two familiar voices

"Oh Hell No"

**Ok well yeah this is going to be a three shot. Tell me if you want me to continue its midnight now so I'll continue you it for you tommmorow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so now the story may not be that good just imagining how this would go down with my family. So yeah if you have any suggestions please tell me!**

"_Come on please babe, you know im gonna have to meet them eventually and since im already here right now it would be the perfect time don't you think." He asked while he placed a small kiss on the top of my head and holding me tighter._

"_I guess but don't say I didn't warn you" He smirked in pride knowing he has won before kissing her._

"_This should be interesting" she mumbled while she grabbed his hand and walked to the living room where her family was sitting around but when they saw me holding hands with THE Shane Gray everyone got quiet except for two familiar voices_

"_Oh Hell No"_

"Hey guys this is my boyfriend Shane Gray" I said motioning to Shane.

"Shane Gray, don't you mean the guy from connect the dots or something" my sister said while eyeing Shane. I was about to correct her when Shane stepped in, and that's when it all started.

"Actually the bands name is called Connect Three and im Shane" he said stepping forward to shake her hand but she just starred at it. So he dropped his hand and walked back over to me.

"So Shane how long have you and Mitchie been dating." My brother stepped in

"For about a year and a half now and I love her very much" he replied while wrapping his arms around me making me smile and rest my head against his chest.

"I really doubt that" Luis said.

"Nope, it's true she is one of the most important people in my life and I love her more than anything"

"Is it real love or are you just confused and just want her for your sick games" my aunt Martha spoke up

"No its true love, and if it helps I have a purity ring and I don't attend to break that promise."

When he said that all my aunts and uncles seem fine with that and all seemed to actually Shane a little more now, but Annie and Luis were still glaring him down.

"Well why don't we give you four some privacy to get to know each other." My mom spoke up as everyone else went into the kitchen.

"So…." I stated

"How did you guys meet" Annie said

"Well I met this lovely lady at camp rock two summers ago"

"Yep, and we've been dating ever since despite the separation" I chimed in as me and Shane sat down across from them, me snuggling into Shane side while he wrapped his arm around me.

"Separation?" they both questioned

"Well, I have to be touring a lot and be doing a lot of press conferences photo shoots and all that jazz so we don't get to see each other as often as we would like"

"Really, and how do we know that you aren't cheating on her then I mean you have all those celebrities and fans that would do anything you wanted them too" Annie asked and I could tell Shane was a little bit taken back by that

"I would never cheat on Mitchie I love her so much I don't know what I would do with out her. She made me realize what I was becoming, and made me who I am. I can assure you that I would and never will cheat on her"

"AWWWWWW" we heard from the kitchen and we saw everyone standing there smiling. Shane started laughing pulling me tighter to him while I blushed and smiled up at him.

"Well you really seem….ummmm. Different, Shane, and definitely not what we expected." Annie said

"Is that a good thing" I asked hopefully

"Well…. "………

**Bum bum bummmmm………….. Hahahaha it's a cliff hanger.. not a good one but still…….. I already have the next chapter typed up I just want to see if you guys want me to continue. Theres only one more chapter so yea. And I know the stories not that good but still im bored……. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Chapter I know the story isn't really that good but I couldn't resist please review!!!! Anyways enjoy!**

"Well we don't really approve of you dating a rock star…"

"Pop star" I cut her off

"Right pop star, we can both tell that you guys really love each other, But Shane."

"Yes" he asked

"If you hurt her we will kill you and that's a promise is that understood"

"Yes and like I said before I have no intentions of hurting her" he said I looked up and smiled at him

"I love you" I said he smiled back down at me

"I love you too" he spoke before placing a soft kiss on my lips

"AWWWWWWWWW" we heard again to see everyone back in the room smiling at us, and I looked at Shane before saying

"Hey I warned you" I said he laughed before kissing me again.

THE END! Now I know its short but im not a big fan of writing long stories so yeah……please review and tell me what ya think thank you!


End file.
